<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Цветок by viarba</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29238201">Цветок</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/viarba/pseuds/viarba'>viarba</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>No Fandom, Original Work</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Blood and Gore, Blood and Injury, Blood and Torture, Blood and Violence, Drugged Sex, Drugs, Gore, Heavy Angst, Human/Vampire Relationship, Injury, M/M, Vampire Sex</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 09:54:36</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>949</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29238201</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/viarba/pseuds/viarba</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Будьте осторожны, выбирая, с кем провести ночь.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Vampire/Human - Relationship</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Цветок</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>!Ворниг!<br/>Рассказ очень мясной и кровавый (собственно в предупреждениях все указано), но мало ли. Я предупредила:)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>…Зрачки зелёных, едких глаз скрываются под тонкими веками с заметным узором капилляров, когда с лёгким сопротивлением игла входит под кожу парня, впивается в вену, и его кровь смешивается с морфином.</p>
<p><em>Кровь</em>. Такая тёплая, солоноватая и терпкая. Вампиру было даже жаль, что сегодня её бег остановится в этом молодом, крепком теле.</p>
<p>И как будто услышав эти мысли и не веря им, парень пьяно смеётся, запрокидывает голову назад – вампиру открывается вид его тонкой белой шеи, и от удовольствия у него покалывает в затылке. Он наклоняется вниз, подхватывая колени парня, и зубы его глубоко проникают под чужие ключицы, тянут в бок, надрывая кожу, выманивая оттуда теплую жидкость.</p>
<p>Парень почти не чувствует боли, его мысли путаются в белёсом тумане морфина, и он прижимает вампира ближе к себе. Тот вгоняет зубы глубже, глотает кровь, перемещается немного влево и оставляет почти посередине груди еще одну глубокую рану, окружённую неровными, вздёрнутыми лоскутами кожи. По груди парня растекаются два алых блестящих пятна, затем сливаются в одно.</p>
<p>Когда вампир входит в податливое тело, с готовностью принимающее его, простыни под ними уже заметно пропитаны кровью, а у парня начинается лихорадка. Из-за морфина он этого не замечает, его движения плавные, а зрачки в затуманенных глазах невозможно узкие. Всё происходящее для него – животный экстаз, а для вампира – очередной ритуал, в конце которого он насытится и уймёт свой внутренний голос, такой охочий до чужих страданий. Он двигается внутри парня резко, рывками, в приятном <em>для него</em> ритме, не заботясь об ощущениях другого. Однако морфин видимо сильно ударяет по разуму парня, и тот выгибается и громко стонет, что вкупе с давно напряженным членом явно свидетельствует о взаимном удовольствии. Вампир рычит – такой расклад его не устраивает – и выворачивает ему руки, хватая их за запястья и резко вытягивая вверх. Парень вскрикивает, вот только неясно от чего – от боли, которую не смог до конца приглушить наркотик, или от изменившегося ритма, с которым вампир начинает двигаться в нём.</p>
<p>Острые когти проникают парню под ключицу, пальцы сжимаются на кости. Для нечеловечески сильного существа достаточно одного движения в сторону и вверх – и кость с характерным хрустом отрывается от связок и ломается надвое. Даже для организма с огромным количеством морфина внутри это слишком, и глаза парня удивленно распахиваются, а рот беззвучно ловит горячий воздух. От боли у него текут слёзы, кожа бледнеет. Вампир усмехается. <em>Наконец-то</em>. Он чувствует страх, который постепенно накатывает на дрожащее тело под ним, когда вторую ключицу постигает та же участь.</p>
<p>На минуту отпустив почти не двигающиеся руки, вампир тянется за ещё одним шприцом с наркотиком и не щадя вгоняет его в бедро парня. И спустя короткое время он снова запрокидывает голову и перестаёт дрожать, расслабляясь. Истязания на этом не заканчиваются. Вампир склоняется к его лицу, как будто за поцелуем, на мгновение замирает – и вгрызается в его щеку, крепко сжимает зубы, высасывает кровь. Когда он отстраняется, часть лица парня выглядит как бесформенное месиво: кусок кожи вывернут наружу, через дыру видны зубы, всё это заливает яркая кровь. Вампиру это нравится, и останавливаться он не намерен.</p>
<p>Воткнув последний шприц парню в живот, он берёт нож и приставляет его к чужому горлу. Парень скашивает глаза и тихо смеётся, раскрывая рану на щеке ещё шире, явно думая, что это своего рода игра. Вампир видит, что чувство опасности еще не настигло его, и несколько раз толкается в тёплое нутро парня, не убирая нож. Тот стонет, кусает окровавленную губу, а нож спускается ниже и ниже, пока не останавливается над пупком. Вампир обрывает очередную фрикцию и, злорадно посмотрев в полузакрытые зелёные глаза, надавливает на рукоять. Нож на треть входит в живот парня. Пара отточенных движений – и на его торсе красуется кровоточащий разрез в виде трёх сходящихся к солнечному сплетению линий, схожий с тем, что делают патологоанатомы на трупах.</p>
<p>И кажется только сейчас парень осознаёт, что живёт последние минуты. Он кричит, его тело мгновенно покрывается холодными каплями пота. Он пытается заслониться руками, оттолкнуть, но вывернутые, затёкшие конечности не слушаются его и безвольно падают на липкие алые простыни.</p>
<p>Вампир отбрасывает нож и убирает волосы с лица. Он кладет ладони по обе стороны вертикального разреза, надавливает, и пальцы входят внутрь наполовину, затем целиком, выворачивая лепестки кожи наружу, открывая путь к сизым внутренностям, постепенно окрашивающимся в алый цвет, его <em>любимый</em> цвет. То же самое происходит с верхним лоскутом кожи – и вот под вампиром лежит живое, вскрытое тело с дёргающимся сердцем.</p>
<p>Парень выглядит бледнее, чем лист бумаги, он плачет и пытается кричать. Но на крик у него больше нет сил, и он лишь хрипит, сжимает простыни холодеющими пальцами, как будто думает, что это поможет ему остаться <em>здесь</em>, удержать свою жалкую жизнь.</p>
<p>Вампир хохочет, запускает руки во внутренности умирающего, выворачивает кишки, даже достаёт один из сегментов наружу и отпускает его. Парень следит, как его <em>собственная </em>кишка с хлюпаньем падает рядом с ним. Вампир хватает нижние ребра парня и рвёт их в стороны так, что мерзкий хруст костей и чавканье рвущихся мышц заглушают все остальные звуки. Его ладонь скользит между лёгких парня, задевая трепещущее сердце, хватается за трахею, вытягивая и её наружу. Вампир видит, как из тела под ним, несколько минут назад извивавшегося от наслаждения, с последними судорогами уходит жизнь. Издав булькающий хрип, парень захлёбывается кровью и <em>наконец</em> умирает. Умирает с открытыми глазами, которые почти сразу же покрываются беловатой пеленой. Его рот удивленно раскрыт, рана в щеке всё ещё кровоточит, а торс похож на экзотический алый цветок, заботливо выращенный умелым садоводом. «Что ж, отчасти так и есть», – усмехается вампир.</p>
<p>Он чувствует, как мышцы, обхватывающие его член, сжимаются во время смерти парня особенно сильно. Это доводит его до исступления, и, толкнувшись в мёртвое тело еще пару раз, вампир кончает прямо в него.</p>
<p>Наклонившись к лицу парня, он слизывает уже начавшую сворачиваться кровь, сквозь уродливую дыру в щеке проводит языком по его зубам, возвращая им прежний белый цвет и целует его. Целует с такой нежностью, с какой ни за что не поцеловал бы при жизни.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>